


Regrets

by Pandaburger14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Heart-to-Heart, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Post Season 7, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaburger14/pseuds/Pandaburger14
Summary: Shiro quickly finds Adam’s name on the memorial, gently running his fingers across the engraved lettering with a solemn sigh. He can’t help the pang of regret. Thoughts keep flitting through his mind:if only I had stayed, if only Voltron had arrived to Earth sooner, if only…Or the one where Shiro regrets a lot.This is for @shiros_eyeliner 's writing contest on Instagram.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is @tired.and.gay.pls.help 's submission for @shiros_eyeliner 's writing contest on Instagram. Hope y'all like it :)

Shiro quickly finds Adam’s name on the memorial, gently running his fingers across the engraved lettering with a solemn sigh. He can’t help the pang of regret in his heart. Thoughts keep flitting through his mind: _if only I had stayed, if only Voltron had arrived to Earth sooner, if only…_

He forces the thoughts away, knowing that it would have been worse if he had stayed. Both he and Adam would most likely be dead, and the universe still would be in Zarkon’s iron grasp. Still, the thoughts creep up on him now and again. He drops his hand, taking a step back from the memorial. His heart is heavy as he turns and leaves the room.  
He weaves his way through the many corridors of Earth’s garrison, heading for the cliff where he once taught Keith to fly. He smiles slightly at the memory, Keith had been so young then, they all had been. Just as the memory enters his mind, Keith passes him with a smile and a nod. Shiro does his best to return the smile, knowing that it probably is not at its best. Keith doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t mention it.

Shiro keeps going, not stopping until he can sit at the cliff’s edge and look up at the stars. He does give a genuine smile then, he had always enjoyed the view of space from Earth. He takes in the stars, gleaming in the dark of the night. He tries to find familiar constellations, but only manages to find Orion’s belt.

He thinks of the lions, and feels his heart grow heavy again at the loss of the castle. He could only imagine how Allura and Coran felt at the loss. He dismisses the thought, focusing instead on their journeys through the galaxies, the dangerous yet thrilling fights, and the spectacular views. The planets they had visited had all been spectacular in their own right, the jungle planet where they had found the green lion, Arus where they had found the Castle of Lions, and even the icy Kerberos all had their own beauty to appreciate. The different ways of life of the inhabitants of these planets and many others had only intrigued him more, and he found himself missing being out there among the stars.

Keith startles Shiro out of his thoughts as he takes a seat next to him. “Thought you could use some company,” Keith smiles, and Shiro returns it. They sit in silence for a moment, both looking up at the expanse of the night sky.

It’s Shiro that breaks the silence this time, “Do you think I should have gone on the Kerberos mission?” He asks quietly, still looking up at the sky. Keith looks over at him, bewildered.

“What?” he finally replies. Shiro turns to face Keith.

“Did I make the right choice to go on the Kerberos mission?” he asks, voice still quiet.

Keith looks up at the sky for a moment, trying to form a response before turning his attention back to Shiro. “Yes,” Keith says firmly. “If you hadn’t gone…” he trails off for a moment, looking down before looking Shiro in the eye. “If you hadn’t gone, Voltron probably wouldn’t have existed the way it did. We...we couldn’t have saved the universe without you.” he says, giving Shiro a sad smile and placing a hand on Shiro’s non-metal one. “I...I can’t imagine how it felt to lose Adam, but…” he sighs, tightening his grip on Shiro’s hand. “He would be proud of you. I know he would.”

Shiro smiles sadly in return, squeezing Keith’s hand as a tear rolls down his cheek. “Thanks, Keith.” he turns his head back towards the sky and the stars. “Do you miss it?” he asks after a moment, gesturing towards space and turning his attention back to Keith.

Keith looks up at the sky, then back at Shiro. “Sometimes,” Keith says. “But I definitely prefer home.”

Shiro smiles, nodding. “Me too.” They both look up at the sky then, Shiro feeling more confident in his past decisions, and knowing that even though space had been quite an adventure, nothing would beat being home.


End file.
